


A Life Together

by Xylone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp100, Drabble, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylone/pseuds/Xylone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tytuł : A Life Together<br/>Autor: ChokolatteJedi<br/>Tłumaczenie: Xylone<br/>Link : http://archiveofourown.org/works/437571<br/>Pairing : Lucjusz Malfoy/Harry Potter<br/>Opis:<br/>Nie powinni byli się pokochać...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Life Together

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Life Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/437571) by [ChokolatteJedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi). 



> To dopiero moje drugie tłumaczenie i zapewne robię widoczne błędy. Tak więc będę wdzięczna za każdą wskazówkę co i jak poprawić.
> 
> Informuję o braku bety i serdecznie zapraszam do czytania :D

Nie powinni się pokochać. Byli zbyt różni.

Jeden wysoki, z blond włosami i bladymi oczami; wychowany by być arystokratycznym panem.

Drugi niski, z kruczoczarnymi włosami i głębokimi, zielonymi oczami; traktowany niczym sługa i broń. 

Jeden Śmierciożerca – najmroczniejszy z czarodziei.

Drugi wybawca – uosobienie światła.

Nie powinni odnaleźć w sobie szczęścia, jednak jakoś im się to udało. W jakiś sposób znaleźli równowagę między miłością, a nienawiścią. Obaj powinni zabić drugiego przy pierwszej sposobności, ale tego dnia gdy spotkali się na polu bitwy, Lucjusz i Harry, wybrali życie. Razem.


End file.
